User blog:Omgitskittykatty/Jessica Plz
Interesting Facts Krazy calls Jessica Plz fans "kitties." This was taken Up to Eleven (Spinal Tap-style) in 2021, when on the release date of their final album, the website was taken down and replaced with goodbyekitties.com, which only included Jessica Plz's cover of "Hello Kitty," by Avril Lavigne. The last "Hello Kitty" lines were replaced with "Goodbye, kitties," referring to the second (and final) break-up of Jessica Plz. The site is now jessicaplzcovers.com, where they get back together twice a year and perform a cover of a random song, then post it on the website. Jessica Plz released a song as the only single from the soundtrack of the untitled 2018 sequel to Godzilla ''(2014), which was played in one of Godzilla's rampages. It was a cover of thrash metal band Metallica's song "Sad but True," from their self-titled album. '(What Could Have Been) They also covered "TV Party" by Black Flag for the movie's soundtrack but it was never released. Krazy '''Krazy was the frontman and tertiary guitarist of the British-American alternative rock band Jessica Plz. He also released a solo album (Empty Brain, 2016). Currently, in 2021, he is 27. Bagel Bagel 'was the lead guitarist, rapper and backing vocalist of the British-American alternative rock band Jessica Plz. He is currently working on his solo career and currently plays the role of Jim Bagely in Jessica Plz's covers that feature rapping. He was the rapper of Jessica Plz simply because "Krazy was the worst rapper in the history of the term." Currently, in 2021, he is 26. Zim '''Zim '''was the drummer of the British-American alternative rock band Jessica Plz. His only musical work includes Jessica Plz, unlike all the other members of Jessica Plz. Currently, in 2021, he is 26. Destroyer / Derpy / Dude Derpy '''Derpy '''was the bass guitarist and backing vocalist of the British-American alternative rock band Jessica Plz. After Jessica Plz, he became a billionaire and currently owns only one million dollars because he spent it on pet ducks. He left the band in 2016 at the age of 21, now aged 26 in 2021. Dude '''Dude '''was the bass guitarist and backing vocalist of the British-American alternative rock band Jessica Plz from 2018-2021. He only recorded ''The Experimental EP, Get the Jessica Plz ''and ''Jessica Plz ''with the band, now doing the twice-a-year covers with the band. Currently, in 2021, he is aged 22. Destroyer '''Destroyer '''was the bassist and backing vocalist of the British-American alternative rock band Jessica Plz from 2010-2012 and again in 2017. He only recorded demos with the band, but had more than 10 live performances with the band. In Destroyer's tenor with the band, it was a four-piece - Krazy, Bagel, Destroyer and Zim - Chrome and Chaos joined in 2014 for ''Differing Personalities, though Chrome made several guest appearances on Sometimes I Feel Like a Pony God ''(2012). When forming the band in 2010, Destroyer was 13, and is currently, as of 2021, 24. With Destroyer, Jessica Plz's music was noticeably heavier, and "punkish." Other members of Jessica Plz Virtual band or real band? In most of their music videos where the band appear, they are animated. They also have nicknames for themselves - Krazy (a plain white-faced Suklon-like human), Bagel (who is a bagel in the music videos), Derpy (a Mudkip with the face that Pokémon have when they faint in the anime and Derpy's hooves), Dude (a blue human with a shirt that says "Imma dood"), Zim (a tissue box wearing an "I LUV ZIM" shirt), Chrome (a Pikachu with a Google Chrome tattoo on his forehead) and Chaos. Chaos has no animated persona because he doesn't appear in any of the videos. Many people say that it's a virtual band but it really is not. The band has had several live concerts where they appear as themselves, they, in public, dress as themselves and their music videos for "Enjoy the Day," "Deck the Halls" and the Krazy, Dude and Zim-only "Misunderstood," they appear in live-action without any costumes. Is Jessica Plz a joke band? In an interview with Krazy and Bagel in 2019, they answered: '''Krazy: ' It used to be, but it became much more than that, so it's now a real and awesome band. '''Bagel: ''Yeah, Jess, remember when you sang a song by a fake band called Attack from Above instead of recording "Enjoy the Day" from our new album? What is AFA anyway?'' Krazy: ''Yes, you're right, Attack from Above is a hip-hop duo me and Eli did for a while, and we released our EP, Hamsters of Duckbeams. ''It is a joke duo, and I'm not gonna keep on doin' it. Dude can, I don't give a ''bleep. '' ''Jessica Plz compilation track listing '''Disc 2 (compilation/cover album)' The compilation contains no songs from their most recent albums, because Krazy feels that if you have enough money to buy this album, you can buy the most recent EPs and at least one recent album. Also, due to the limited release of the first three albums and the two after almost going out of print, you cannot buy them as easy as you could with the recent albums. #"Marijuana" (Keith) - Folk rock. #"The Pill / The SHH!" (Sahngz) - Rap rock, hardcore hip-hop. #"Awful Fawful's Chortle" (Pony God) - Rap rock, arena rock, pop rock. #"No Smiles Allowed" (Pony God) - Krazy's favourite song from the early years and his third favourite song overall. Post-grunge, alternative rock, hard rock. #"My Frickin' Email" (Pony God) - Alternative rock, stoner rock, funk rock. #"God Lag It" (Keith) - Electronic rock, Nintendocore. #"Drowning in the Depths of Betrayal" (Personalities) - Krazy's second favourite song. Hard rock, post-grunge. #"Insane in the Brain" (Personalities) - Cypress Hill cover. Rap rock. #"Hotel Massacre" (Personalities) - Post-punk revival, dark wave, new wave of new wave. #"Given the Pink Slip" (Personalities) - Hard rock, party rock, heavy metal. #"In My Dreams" (Like This) - Indie rock, indie punk. #"Otherside" (Like This) - RHCP cover. Alternative rock. #"Forever" (Hits) - Alternative metal, electronic metal. #"Bubblegum Gangsta Rock / Warped" (Hits) - Hard rock, rap rock, bubblegum rock, funk rock. #"Life in Technicolour" (Technicolour EP) - Krazy's favourite song. Post-Britpop, post-punk revival, pop punk. #"Teenagers" (Like This) - My Chemical Romance cover. Post-hardcore, alt-punk. #"Drop the World" (new) - Lil' Wayne cover. Rap rock, alternative hip-hop. #"Dammit" (new) - Blink-182 cover. Pop punk, skate punk. #"Personal Jesus" (new) - Depeche Mode cover. Synthpunk, synthpop, synthrock. #"The Kids Aren't Alright" (new) - The Offspring cover. Punk rock, skate punk. #"Learn to Fly" (new) - Foo Fighters cover. Alternative rock, post-grunge. #"Centuries" (new) - Fall Out Boy cover. Pop rock, pop punk. Disc 3 (live) #"Jessica Plz: Live" (Plz) - The whole Jessica Plz ''album played live a day before the release of the album. Glam rock, arena rock, hard rock, pop rock, alternative rock. #"Live in Technicolour" (''Technicolour EP) - The whole Life in Technicolour ''EP played live. Post-Britpop, pop punk, post-punk, pop rock. #"Shake it Off (Live)" (new) - Taylor Swift cover. Dance-rock, dance-pop, synthpop, pop rock. #"Hamsters Can Go to Hell (Live in Hell)" (''Hamsters of Duckbeams) - A song from the Live in Hell Tour ''performed by Attack from Above. Alternative hip-hop, horrorcore. #"I Woke Up Thinking it Was Christmas Eve" (''Xmas EP) - A short one-minute ditty about being disappointed because it isn't Christmas Eve. Christmas rock, pop punk. #"Stop the Cavalry" (Xmas EP) - A someone-whoever cover. Christmas, new wave, art pop. #"Life on Mars? (Live)" (new) - David Bowie cover. Glam rock, art rock, synthrock. #"Hello Kitty (Live)" (new) - Avril Lavigne cover. Pop rock, synthrock, synthpunk, pop punk, electronic rock, power pop, electropop. #"Love 'n' Hate (Live)" (Plz EP) - A song from the Plz EP, the latest EP released by the band. Krazy says he wishes it was on the album instead of the EP. Alternative rock, post-grunge. #"I Am a Grammar Nazi (Live)" (single) - The first time the song has been performed live. Pop rap, pop rock, rap rock. Category:Blog posts